The invention relates to apparatus for securely and inexpensively attaching one or more keys to a belt or other support so that each key may be easily displaced and replaced. Applicant is the inventor of previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,227 issued July 20, 1976 and entitled "Spring Loop Key Ring and Belt Attachment" and also U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,874 issued Oct. 4, 1977 entitled "Spring Loop Key Ring and Method For Making Same". In the present invention manufacture may be done easily from narrow strips of resilient metal and use is readily comprehended. While other key holders and key rings have been propounded and even sold by other inventors none s shows the unique combination of elements assembled by applicant to afford ease of manufacture and use with such utility.